Little Things
by grimmswan
Summary: Title suggested with thanks by @DailyArtDc on twitter, @grimmnadalind5 on instagram. (She also highly inspired chapter 2) Call this missing moments during season 5. A collection of stories showing how Nick and Adalind fell in love. Not a full story. Just a collection of unconnected one shots.
1. The return of that time of the month

Three months after having Kelly, Adalind's body deemed it necessary to inform her she could still have more children.

Adalind should have been expecting it, even though she hadn't had a period since before conceiving Diana, her body hadn't had enough time to go through a full menstrual cycle between giving birth to her daughter and conceiving her son, Adalind still felt she should have known it was coming.

But, she didn't. And there for she wasn't prepared when she went into the bathroom and discovered blood.

All she could think to do for a moment was to improvise by using lots of toilet paper and fold in into a rectangle.

Then she debated with herself on whether or not she had the time to go to a store and pick up the items she needed herself.

The biggest issues were dealing with getting Kelly ready, babies needed a lot of stuff, even if they were going to be out for a short amount of time, and then the fact that the fome was in an area a good distance from any place that would sell what she needed.

Did she want to risk an embarrassing situation?

Her only alternative was to call Nick and ask him to get her things.

But that posed it's own set of challenges.

Adalind had no clue if Nick was even willing to do that sort of thing. She knew most guys tried to avoid anything that had to do with a woman's menstrual cycle.

He had lived with a woman for several years, but that didn't mean he had purchased for her tampons or even medicine made for menstrual relief.

And even if he did, that was a woman he had loved, it did not mean he would be willing to do the same for Adalind.

Maybe she could call Rosalee? But no, the fuchsbau had her own business to run. Surely she wouldn't have the time to run and get Adalind the things that she needed.

Adalind mustered up the courage and texted Nick. She decided on something funny, to try to make light of the situation so that maybe if he was resistant about getting her things, he would be in a pleasant enough mood to tell her so, nicely.

"My monthly visiter is back on schedule. Could you get me some things when you come home tonight?"

There. She left it up to him to get things at his own schedule. If he returned home empty handed, he could say he forgot. It might be the truth. It might be a lie. At least she would know the kind of relationship she could expect from him. And maybe he could take care of Kelly while she got the stuff herself.

Her cellphone signaled a message.

"Hank and I have to interview some people in different parts of the city. I can run to a store and drop the stuff off to you while we're out. What do you use and what do you crave?"

Surprised at his kindness, Adalind told him what she preferred.

About an hour and a half later, Nick arrived at the loft with several bags in hand.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this." Adalind expressed sincerely.

"No problem." Nick replied, like it really was no big deal. "There's some stuff in there from Rosalee. She said that they are all natural ingredients for a strong tea that will help you but not harm Kelly when you nurse him."

"Oh, that is so nice of her!" Adalind beamed. "I'll call her to say thank you."

Nick held his son while Adalind did what she needed in the bathroom, then gave Kelly a big hug and kiss and said, "I got to get back to work, but I'll try to get home as soon as I can. You don't need to bother with cooking dinner, I'll pick up something on the way home."

Adalind was speechless at his thoughtfulness and could only nod her understanding.

She called Rosalee to thank her for the tea ingredients and express to her how grateful she was. Both for the fuchsbau and for the grimm in her life.

"Rosalee! He actually bought me the stuff I needed!"

The fuchsbau chuckled. "Nick is a really good guy. His masculinity isn't threatened by being near women's issues, as some men call them."

"It is just so shocking. Do you have any idea how many men I've met in my life who all claimed to be tough alpha males, only to discover that they cringe and run away at the merest hint of a woman's natural functions?"

"Oh, I know. Trust me."

As promised, Nick returned home early evening carrying takeout from Adalind's favorite place. He insisted on taking care of most of Kelly needs, like changing and bathing him, so Adalind could relax.

"If you want, I could give you a massage?" Nick offered after Kelly was asleep in his crib.

"Thank you. But no." Adalind said sincerely. "I don't think I could handle any pressure on my back."

A look crossed Nick's face like he wanted to ask something but was hesitant to do so.

"What is it?" Adalind encouraged him.

He sighed and said carefully. "I know that some women can relieve pain by having an orgasm."

"If you're wondering if I'm one of those types of women? Yes"

"What I was wondering, is if you would let me take care of you."

Adalind's eyes grew wide. "You want to,,"

"It would help you relax more and enjoy yourself if someone else focused on you. I could hold you. You wouldn't even need to get undressed if you didn't want to. I could just slip my hand in your pants."

Adalind thought it over a moment. What Nick was offering actually did sound really nice.

They settled themselves on the bed and she relaxed into his arms, sighing contentedly as he kissed her slowly and deeply.

Nick slid his hand down her belly and then between her legs. He placed two fingers on her little bud that was already pulsing. He kept the pressure light at first, then slowly increased it as he stroked a circle over the silky flesh.

He watched her face the entire time, reading her every expression so he was able to know what she liked and what she didn't.

He was able to know to move to one side, then to the other, then back again based on the tiny expressions of her face.

Adalind gasped and gripped onto his wrist as her walls convulsed and a sweet wave of bliss spread through her.

Nick gave her a moment to recover. Then, looking into her eyes, began to caress her delicate folds once again.

"It feels so good." She moaned into his neck.

Nick only smiled and continued to finger her little bud.

Six times he made her come. Six times she felt pleasure wash over her entire being. Adalind could still feel the little shocks and undercurrent of ecstasy as she returned to coherency.

Back to herself again, she looked at Nick and asked, "Do you want me to,,"

"That's alright." Nick interrupted her, but in a gentle way. "I didn't expect anything in return. I only wanted to make you feel better."

Adalind's eyes fluttered and she smiled. "You succeeded wonderfully."

Nick laid her gently down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He watched for a moment as her breathing evened out and she drifted off to a blissful sleep. He then carefully got up, so as not to disturb her and went into the bathroom, where he pleasured himself with the same hand he had pleasured her with, the look on her face and the sounds of her breathy gasps filling his mind.


	2. An Allergic Reaction

The more time she spent with Nick, the more Adalind realized how sweet and wonderful he was. She had never met anyone like him. Not once did he show any resentment for their situation. And he seemed to genuinely want to protect and care for her and their son.

Wanting to do something extra special for him, she decided on making lasagna from scratch. Making the pasta and bolognese herself, as well as getting fresh tomatoes and spinach.

Unfortunately, while she was dicing the tomatoes, Kelly became very fussy. Distracted, Adalind licked her fingers to remove the juice on them.

In a matter of minutes, angry red splotches formed all over her body. She was in pain and terribly itchy. Adalind knew there was no way she was going to be able to get herself to Rosalee for rash ointment. She was worried about how safe her son would be in the car with someone who was too uncomfortable to strive and may cause an accident.

Seeing no other choice, she called Nick for help.

He couldn't help chuckling at her predicament, much to her annoyance, but he promised to get some rash ointment from Rosalee and head home to her as soon as he could.

"I'm sorry dinner's ruined."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I'll pick up some Chinese on my way home."

The moment he hung up with Adalind, he called Rosalee and explained the situation. The fuchsbau promised to have the ointment ready for him when he came by. Nick then called a takeout order for Chinese.

Hank and Wu, overhearing Nick's phone calls, understood the detective would need to be leaving early that day and promised to cover for him.

When Nick got home, he saw Adalind close to tears due to how miserable she was. He immediately took Kelly and handed her one of the bottles Rosalee had given him.

"Rosalee said to take a hot shower and use this like body wash. It has oatmeal and lavender in it and will take away the burn and itch. The ointment is supposed to be massaged into your skin to relieve the rest of the pain and to help heal your rash. I'll get Kelly settled, and clean up the kitchen while you're showering, then I'll help you with the ointment." NIck offered.

Giving him a grateful smile, Adalind hurried into the bathroom.

When she emerged, she already felt so much better. Her body was no longer torturing her and she felt added relief at seeing that Nick had cleaned the kitchen.

Towel wrapped around her body because she had been in too much of a hurry to get some relief that she had forgotten to get a change of clothes, Adalind walked into the bedroom and saw Nick laying a spare sheet down on the bed.

"To keep any ointment from dripping on the bed." He explained.

Adalind got on the bed and laid down on her front. She shifted the towel so it was no longer wrapped around her and instead only covered her butt.

With Kelly settled in his crib. Nick was able to give his full attention to applying the ointment to Adalind's skin.

Now, Nick was a warm blooded, perfectly healthy, heterosexual male in his early thirties with a set of working eyes.

Adalind was a warm blooded, perfectly healthy woman and she was laid out in front of him with barely anything blocking his view of her body.

And Adalind had a beautiful body. A beautiful body that Nick was given permission to run his hands all over.

He was sure no one would blame him for the very natural reaction his body had to seeing a feeling the body of the woman beneath him.

The red patches on her skin did nothing to deter Nick's thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to stop it, his brain felt the need to supply him with all of the things he could do with the beautiful blonde.

His growing interest was further enticed by the soft gasps and quiet moans escaping from Adalind's perfect pink lips.

"That feels really good." She praised with a sigh. "Would you mind doing my front, too. Since you already have the ointment."

Adalind turned over and repositioned the towel along the length of her body. One end spread over her breasts, then was scrunched as it trailed down to cover her intimate area while leaving her hips and thighs exposed.

Nick wondered if she knew what she was doing to him. The Adalind of a few years ago would certainly have been capable of manipulating things for her advantage. She would have had no qualms about poisoning herself in order to get something she wanted.

But Nick pushed that thought aside. There was no reason for Adalind to scheme. If she needed or wanted anything, all she had to do was ask. Nick was sure he had proven he would give her anything he was capable of.

And in that moment, if she were to ask him to make love to her, he would have done so without a second's hesitation.

He slipped his hand beneath the towel to rub some ointment on her belly.

She was so soft. So smooth. Distracted, Nick nearly moved his hand between her thighs with the purpose of feeling her, pleasuring her. But he caught himself just in time and finished his task.

It was painful to move away from her but Nick forced himself to do it. Adalind was completely dependent on him and he was not going to take advantage of her.

If they were to be intimate in the fullest way, Nick needed to be sure it was because Adalind wanted him and not because she was grateful to him.

Nick allowed himself one more long look over Adalind's form, before letting her know she could get dressed and excusing himself to wash his hands.

While in the bathroom, Nick took the time to take care of his own discomfort. The memory of the feel of Adalind skin in his mind the entire time.

Sated for the moment, he cleaned himself up then joined Adalind in reheating the take out Chinese he had brought home.

"I really am sorry about the lasagna." She said with regret. "You've been so great. I wanted to do something special for you."

"There's really no need. Everything I've done I wanted to do. And you already did something really special when you gave birth to our son. I'm pretty sure nothing I could ever do will top making an actual human being." He informed her with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes, shook her head and smiled at him.

Nick didn't think it was the right time to say out loud, but he thought Adalind had done something very nice for him that evening by letting him see and caress her body.

He hoped that one day, she would allow him much more. That they would be much more to one another.


	3. Clothes Shopping

**Clothes Shopping**

Noticing how reluctant Adalind seemed to get herself some clothes using his credit card, Nick planned an outing for a day he had off of work.

The night previous he made sure to do some laundry so that Adalind would have some clean clothes to go shopping in.

In the morning he fixed breakfast and got Kelly's things ready so that Adalind could focus on getting herself ready.

"I'm still not sure about this." Adalind said with trepidation. "I feel like I've taken too much from you already."

"No excuses" Nick asserted. "You need clothes. And we're starting over, remember. No more dwelling on the past. No more hate. You're not taking anything from me. We're taking care of our son and each other."

Adalind couldn't help but smile at his little speech. She had asked him to stop hating her and he had done just that.

"You better pick the store." Nick advised. "I wouldn't know where to begin to look at women's clothing."

"Considering you primarily wear jeans and henlys, you really don't know much about men's fashion either." Adalind remarked with a grin.

"Hey, I wear what's practical and comfortable for my line of work." Nick defended. But he was smiling too, so Adalind knew he wasn't offended.

They parked their car near a large shopping area, got Kelly out and made their way to a store Adalind knew would have what she needed.

"With a baby, I need clothes that are practical and comfortable." She said with a shrug.

Nick grinned and wrapped his arm around her as they pushed Kelly in his stroller.

Though neither voiced it, they both had the thought that anyone looking at them would think they were together.

The cop and grimm in Nick couldn't help but notice the other people in the store. Of course it was mostly women. But there were a few men and some children.

Some of those waiting for their significant women in their lives to make their choices were on their phones.

There was one man who kept looking at the other women in the store when he thought his wife or girlfriend wouldn't notice.

Whenever that man would look toward Adalind, Nick always made an effort to block his view.

If Adalind noticed Nick's possessive behavior, she said nothing about it, or attributed it to being protective over his son.

That is until they were looking at the sweaters.

Mr. wandering eyes and his girlfriend were in the same section as Nick and Adalind. He was far too close for Nick to be able to block his view.

And it seemed Mr. wandering eyes was not going to be deterred from gazing too long at a woman by the presence of a baby or a man by her side.

To keep himself from punching the guy, Nick kept a white knuckle grip on Kelly's stroller with one hand and had the other on the small of Adalind's back as she looked at shirts.

And then the girlfriend of Mr. wandering eyes looked up and saw Nick glaring at her boyfriend. When she looked at him and realized he was checking out the pretty woman with her man and a baby, she became instantly furious and started to yell at him right there.

"Are you kidding me?! Are you that big of a dog?! Her man is right there! She has a baby for god's sake!"

The woman then grabbed her purse and stormed out.

Mr. wandering eyes stood there for a moment dumbfounded. Then seemed to realize something, actually saying out loud, "Shit, she has the keys." And then he took off at a run.

Adalind, who had looked up when the woman had started yelling, looked to Nick to explain what had happened.

But instead Nick said, "You should get that white sweater. You would look angelic in it."

She knew what he was trying to do and let him change the subject anyway.

"Alright, I'll go try these on, make sure they fit. I'm not sure how much weight I gained from having two babies."

As she walked to the changing room, Nick couldn't help his eyes from gazing at her frame. He honestly couldn't tell if her body had changed. Everything about her still looked perfect.

Nick sat on a bench in front of the curtained off room Adalind chose to try the clothes in. He picked up Kelly and held him so the baby boy wouldn't get fussy and cause Adalind to think she had to hurry or stop what she was doing to tend to the baby.

Nick knew Adalind was putting her needs last, focusing all of her time on her son. It was why they were out shopping. Nick worried that if it had been left up to Adalind, she would have never gotten herself anything.

It was amazing to Nick. Knowing the woman Adalind used to be. The one he had seen walking out of that coffee shop.

He had called her high maintenance. Wore armani. Drove a BMW. Her hair and makeup had always been immaculate.

His life had not been the only one to change so drastically.

Nick wanted to make Adalind feel beautiful and special in her new life. Since they were still really getting to know each other, he wasn't completely certain how to do it. So he felt asking questions was still very necessary.

"Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Wherever you want is fine."

"Uh uh, not what I asked." Nick laughed. "Your day, today. Your choice."

And that's when Nick looked toward the curtained off room.

Only the curtain seemed to have gotten shifted at some point because he could see into the room. And more importantly, see Adalind.

Thankfully, she wasn't naked. But she was in her bra and underwear. So there was more than enough skin on display to remind Nick she was still a very sexy woman.

"Oh Kelly, now your father is an ass and a pervert." Nick said softly, ashamed of himself.

"You say something?" Adalind called out.

"Just keeping Kelly occupied." Nick replied, looking away from the curtain and the beautiful woman behind it.

He took several deep breaths so by the time Adalind walked out there was no obvious evidence of his attraction to her.

They purchased the items she liked then continued on with their day.

When they passed a flower shop, Nick ran in quickly and got a single white rose.

"Since you look so beautiful in white." He said with tenderness.

Adalind blushed as she accepted the flower. "Thank you."

Other men might have used fancier words, maybe quoting some poem or sonnet. But Nick's gesture was more sincere and that made it so much better than any others' in Adalind eyes.

They didn't just go shopping, they also went to a few public art exhibits and museums.

Adalind needed a special day out and Nick was determined to make sure she got it.

By the time they got home, they were both tired, but smiling.

They had both enjoyed the day out. It had been nice to pretend for a while that they were a normal little family.

And then it was time to go to bed.

Nick couldn't help but think about how the woman laying beside him had looked, and hoping one day he would get to have his arms around her while they laid together.


	4. Injured Adalind

**Injured Adalind**

A shout from the kitchen alerted Nick that Adalind was injured. Upon entering, he discovered blood dripping from the paper towel that was around her hand.

"I think I'm going to need stitches." She explained with obvious concern.

"I'll gather up Kelly's things and get him into the truck." Nick said, understanding what needed to be done. He thought about suggesting leaving their son with Monroe and Rosalee, but knew Adalind would hate having Kelly out of her sight. It was obvious she was still scared and unsure of whether or not Nick and his friends would try to take another child from her.

So instead he gathered up enough things to take care of a baby for several hours. Knowing that emergency rooms could have a person waiting a long time, depending on who was there and their level of injury.

Adalind had gathered up more towels and wrapped them around her fingers, applying pressure and stopping the blood.

"If my hexenbiest were working, I could have just used my powers to heal myself." She said with humor. "And then you wouldn't have to stop watching your game."

Nick shrugged. "It was boring anyway. All of the players were only half assing it."

In truth, it had been a very exciting game and he had been enjoying it. But Kelly and Adalind's health and well being were Nick's top pryority. Nothing else mattered when it came to his little family.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the emergency room contained only a handful of people.

Nick carried Kelly's things and ushered Adalind to a chair, then he went to the check in window.

"She cut her hand. We think it will need stitches."

The nurse nodded in understanding and handed Nick a clipboard with some papers on it.

"Help your wife fill out these forms and we'll get her shortly." The nurse commanded.

Adalind expected Nick to correct the woman and explain they weren't married. Instead, he walked right to her seat and chose the one next to her.

A nurse came and called Adalind to weigh her.

"She just had this little guy six weeks ago." Nick explained when the nurse gave him a questioning look as he carried Kelly's carrier in with Adalind into the room.

"Are you alright with him being here?" The current nurse asked.

Adalind smiled at Nick. "Yes"

Nurse Fletcher, who had learned to read people well after fifteen years, could tell the smile was genuine. She went about the normal routine, like weighing the patient, taking her temperature and asking the usual set of questions. When she asked Adalind if she felt safe at home, the blonde and the young man shared a knowing look and grinned.

"I feel very safe."

The nurse couldn't imagine what the inside joke was but assumed the blonde was telling the truth about feeling safe.

Shortly after the check in routine was finished, Adalind was escorted to where she could have her cut examined and stitched up.

While they were waiting for the doctor to come in, Adalind asked Nick about him not correcting the nurse when she referred to them as husband and wife.

"What we are is kind of complicated. I really didn't want to get into it all." He explained with a shrug.

"Still, they're are a lot of medical staff checking you out. You shouldn't be prevented from getting a date just because they think we're together."

"I'm not really interested in dating right now. There's so much going on." Then something seemed to cross Nick's mind and he asked Adalind, "Do you want to start dating? I'm sure Monroe and Rosalee are willing to babysit if you want to go out and I'm stuck at work."

He tried not to look too closely why his stomach felt knotted and twisted at the thought of her looking for someone to pursue a romantic relationship.

"No, no, no." Adalind chuckled. "Kelly is the only man in my life right now. Well, besides you."

Their eyes met for a moment until what those words could really mean fully entered their minds, then both found other things in the room quite interesting.

Luckily, the doctor entering took their minds off of the awkwardness.

Adalind was grateful that her son was sleeping peacefully in his carrier, leaving Nick's hands free for Adalind to squeeze when her wound was injected with the numbing agent and stitched up.

After being given instruction to keep her wound clean and keep her activity low, the trio were free to leave.

Since Adalind had been making dinner when she had gotten hurt, which meant they hadn't eaten, Nick called a takeout place and ordered.

Adalind swore she felt her heart skip a beat when he ordered her favorite without needing to ask.

Her heart skipped a beat again when he insisted on carrying everything so she wouldn't hurt her hand.

And later, when it was time for bed, her heart was racing when she realized she would need his help to get her leggings off.

"I guess it was expected I would be getting you out of your pants at some point." Nick remarked with a grin, trying to cut the awkward mood.

"And we'll be getting into bed together. Unfortunately, all of the really fun stuff is off the table."

"Darn." Nick mocked.

They both had a chuckle at the whole situation and finished getting ready for bed.

As her wound healed, Nick nearly drove Adalind crazy with how overprotective he was being.

While she was grateful for his help when getting dressed, she got a little annoyed when he insisted on doing anything that required a sharp knife.

"One little slip and he thinks I'm an invalid." She complained to Rosalee over the phone.

The fuchsbau chuckled. "That's just how he is. He sees you as his responsibility and so he treats you like a china doll. I'm sure when your cut heals and the stitches come out he'll stop with the helicopter husband routine."

Adalind admitted it was nice having someone care about her safety and comfort.

And it was really nice when she said she needed to wash her hair and Nick volunteered to do it for her while Kelly was taking his nap.

So she would be comfortable, he instructed Adalind to lay on the couch with her head hanging off the arm. Then, Nick got a large bowl and filled it with warm water.

Adalind had to remind herself to breathe when Nick's fingers gently caressed her scalp. There was a tenderness to his touch that made her heart and body tremble.

She really hoped Nick couldn't see the effect he had on her.

Lucky for her or not, Nick was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but think that it felt a little too good having Adalind rely on him. His male pride, and his libido really enjoyed being able to run his fingers through her golden hair.

He had to remind himself not to caress her face when he saw her eyes had drifted closed.

And he yelled at himself not to ask her if she wanted his help in washing the rest of her.


End file.
